


Guilty Pleasures But it's Smut

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Used to be SFW, alternate version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Guilty Pleasures, but it takes an alternate route.





	Guilty Pleasures But it's Smut

Crowley has a lot of guilty pleasures. He considers them to be, anyways. He doesn't like that he loves the feeling of Aziraphale's body pressing against his, the angel's chest pressing against his back. He doesn't like that he _loves_ being the little spoon. But he does. And he's extremely shy about it.  
  
Crowley could be considered touch starved. Most demons don't want or need physical contact to stay sane, but for Crowley, being away from Aziraphale, now that he's gotten to be so close to him... It makes him want to cry. The _thought_ of being away from Aziraphale makes him shaky.  
  
They were laying in Crowley's flat on the demon's couch, Aziraphale absently running his fingers through the demon's hair as he flicked through channels. He wasn't much one for TV, but he was trying to find _something_ he could stand to have as background noise while he focused his attention on Crowley.  
  
"Aziraphale..." Crowley murmured. The angel immediately drew his attention from the TV to his demon,  
  
"Yes, my dear?" He asked kindly, lightly scratching at the demon's scalp. Crowley nearly melted at the touch, sighing contently.  
  
"I... Nevermind..." He said softly. Aziraphale shook his head gently,  
  
"I want to know what you wanted to say, Crowley," The angel said. _Crowley_ shook his head this time,  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, angel." He whispered. Aziraphale's fingers stroked down his back, before lightly digging his nails into the pool of scales on the demon's lower back. Crowley almost moaned, shaking his head and rolling onto his back.  
  
"Don't... Don't do that..." He said softly. Aziraphale sighed and miracled a book into his hand, beginning to read.  
  
After a while of that, Crowley got bored. _Now_ he wanted attention. Crowley was like a cat, in that way. You try to give him attention and he shoos you away, but when he wants attention, you drop what you're doing to give it to him. Crowley's just a bit more self-aware. He reached up and tugged gently at Aziraphale's sleeve,  
  
"Aziraphaaaaale...." He whined softly. Aziraphale let out an exasperated sigh,  
  
"What is it, Crowley?" He asked. Crowley opened his mouth but found himself unable to say anything. Eventually, he managed to force out,  
  
"_Love me_..." And the angel did just that. He leaned down and kissed Crowley on the lips, setting his book off to the side as he lifted Crowley up and held him close to his chest. The demon sighed and clung to his angel, noses touching. After a good minute of that, Aziraphale broke the kiss, Crowley clinging to him like his life depended on it.  
  
"I _do_ love you, you know that, don't you, my dear?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded slowly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I... I'm _scared_. What if... What if someone comes for us? What if you fall? What if-"  
  
"Crowley dear, look at me," Aziraphale said in a stern tone, interrupting Crowley and his thoughts. The demon froze and looked up at Aziraphale with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay, my dear. I promise. Nothing on Heaven, Hell, or on Earth could take you away from me. You're _mine_," He whispered the last part into Crowley's ear, giving the demon goosebumps. "_Nobody_ will change that." Crowley took a deep breath.  
  
"Y-yeah, yeah, of course..." He said softly, staring down at his hands in his lap. Aziraphale tilted the demon's chin up, smiling in a way Crowley couldn't describe in any way other than "charming and slightly predatory" which made him nervous, since this was _Aziraphale_ he was looking at.  
  
"I love you, you know that."  
  
"I know..." The demon said, his breathing catching in his throat. Oh, the thoughts he was having right now...  
  
He nearly _whimpered_ as Aziraphale's hand hit his thigh, _Oh Satan_ the demon thought, _more, please!_  
  
"And you know..." Aziraphale's hand slid up his thigh, past his crotch and over his hip, "Well actually, you _don't know_..."  
  
"I-I want to know..." Crowley said as he tried to steady his breathing. Aziraphale _licked his lips_ and leaned forward, kissing Crowley. The demon went into shock momentarily, but only for a second, before he was hungrily kissing Aziraphale back.  
  
Crowley suddenly found the room much colder than it was seconds ago, realizing his shirt was gone. He sighed and laid back as Aziraphale started to trail kisses down his throat, gently nibbling at his Adam's apple, which made Crowley's brain temporarily stop working. He moaned softly, weakly pressing his hips forward against Aziraphale's hands, rubbing his thighs. It tickled a bit, but Crowley was into that, even though he'd absolutely never admit it.  
  
"A-Aziraphale..." The demon whined, Aziraphale trailing love bites down his neck to his chest, trailing back up with kisses, down with kisses, this time to his stomach. Crowley liked having abs, and Aziraphale found them quite appealing. Crowley wasn't the fittest when it came to actually exercising (he was more so than Aziraphale, of course, almost everyone is), but Aziraphale liked the way abs looked, and Crowley could do it, so why not?  
  
Aziraphale slowly began rubbing the demon's bulge, rubbing little circles at the tip of it. Crowley arched his back with another moan, still in Aziraphale's lap.  
  
"Shall we go to your bed?" Aziraphale asked, pulling away. The demon nodded and snapped his fingers, the two suddenly in his bed. Aziraphale chuckled lightly, kissing the demon's stomach again, peppering them around his abs and belly button, while teasing his still covered erection. Crowley's breathing was heavy and quick, body tense.  
  
"I love you, Aziraphale, so, so much..." The demon gasped softly as he suddenly felt cool air on his member. It was cool compared to the rest of his body, at least.  
  
"I love you too, Crowley," Aziraphale said, rubbing under the demon's head gently. Crowley moaned again, hips bucking forward weakly desperate for more skin-on-skin contact. Aziraphale was between his thighs, arm over Crowley's thigh and hip, leaning on his hand as he used his free hand to tease the poor demon.  
  
"_Please_..." Crowley whimpered, his cock throbbing weakly. Aziraphale planted a soft kiss under the head, before dragging his tongue from the base all the way to the tip, before taking the tip briefly in his mouth. Crowley would've broken there had he not been holding back.   
  
"Please what, my dear?" Aziraphale asked, tickling the demon's thigh. Crowley giggled and kicked his leg slightly, shaking his head.  
  
"Ple-please... _M-more_..." He begged. Aziraphale smiled,  
  
"More what?"  
  
"Don't make me say it..." Crowley pleaded. Aziraphale tickled a bit harder, squeezing the flesh and muscle as he kissed around the demon's base. Crowley couldn't take it anymore, nearly screaming as he finally came, gripping the sheets beneath him.  
  
"Wasn't that nice, my dear?" Aziraphale asked, nipping at the flesh of his thigh.  
  
"Y-yes..." The demon said quietly.  
  
"Do you... Uh... Would you like a _turn_?" The demon asked. Aziraphale shook his head and sat up with a smile, saying,  
  
"No, that's alright. Let's just lay down together, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah, that works..." Crowley said as Aziraphale laid down next to him.


End file.
